


Satisfaction Brought It Back

by dark_myst



Series: Goat Farmer!Thor [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Goat Farmer!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Loki curiosity gets the best of him, and he fiends himself a friend. Thor is confused.





	Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post , retail is awful at the holidays. Hope you enjoy it, let me . Special thanks to those who commented, you are the best.

Loki had been undercover for two weeks now and if he was being honest he wouldn't call it undercover. Thor was quickly becoming one of his favorite missions and he was quickly losing the distinction between target and friend. That night Loki had sent a communication out earlier that day informing the Allfather that Thor had done nothing to suggest that he was a threat in anyway. He had received orders back that he should settle in for a long mission and do whatever was necessary to maintain cover. Loki didn’t think he would have too much issue staying close to Thor. Mostly because every time Syn broke out she would come find him. It had already happened four times, one of the times she was even wearing a green sweater as it was a particularly cold day, so when he hears a noise outside his house that night he assumes it's Syn again refusing to do as Thor says. Loki grabbed a flashlight and went out, it was getting dark and it wouldn't do to run his phone battery down before he could call Thor to pick them up. 

Loki's training kicked in as he heard the noise among the garbage. He shined his light towards it knowing that it couldn't be a person in the small space, when he saw glowing green eyes he knew he was incorrect in his assumption that it was Syn. Her eyes did not do that, and she would have announced her self by now. Loki jumped when it moved, he thought it looked like the pictures he'd seen of opossums but the creature shifted and Loki saw a fluffy tail bushed in anger as well as a feline face. 'Thor would kill me if he knew what I'm about to do,' Loki thought as he knelt down he spoke softly over the angry hissing emanating from the creature, "Hey, where'd you come from." 

The cat, Loki was pretty sure it was a cat at least, was huge. It paused in its angry noises, at Loki's voice. "That's it you're okay."

Loki was pretty sure he had some tuna he could lure the creature with. He went through his house looking for something that the cat would eat not bothering to close the door behind him, Thor was his only neighbor for miles so he wasn’t really worried about people coming to the house. He rummaged around the cabinets and when he turned, he jumped. The cat was on the counter when he turned around and if he jumped when he saw it, Thor didn’t have to know. Either way the cat apparently wasn’t scared of people and was apparently perfectly okay with watching Loki move around his house as he grabbed a plate from the drying rack and emptied the can out onto the plate. When he put the plate on the floor the animal stayed on the counter and let out a yowl. “What?” The cat just stared at him as if to say I’m not moving. “Fine, you lazy creature.” Loki started as the cat hissed at him after he set the dish in front of the creature. “Well then, since you seem to be a goddess I’ll call you Freya. I’m sure Thor will love you.”

~~~~~

“Loki what it is that around your neck?” Thor asked as he walked into Loki’s kitchen, he hadn’t seen the Loki in a couple days. Loki had invited Thor over for lunch and to show him something, telling him to just come in. But when Thor had entered the kitchen he noticed something grey and huge around his friend’s neck. 

Loki turned around and Thor watched as the thing moved, “This is Freya and she is most likely a Norwegian cat.”

“Loki where did you get a cat?” Thor asked dumbfounded as the cat stood on Loki’s shoulders before meowing and jumping towards Thor. Thor took a step back just in time for her to jump at him. Thor automatically caught the animal dealing with young goats created that reflex. Thor tensed but then relaxed as she started purring. “Has Jane looked her over?”

“Since I know what kind of cat she is I thought that went without saying, of course she did say that you were rather obtuse sometimes.” Loki smirked. 

Thor laughed, “Perhaps I never should have introduced you to Lady Jane, she’s tells tall tales.” That didn’t even begin to cover it, the stories that Jane could tell Loki almost rivaled the ones that Sif could tell Loki. Sif, however, knew Thor from his old job and had seen him at a very low point, and far more drunk than Jane ever had. “So you now have a cat?” 

Loki grinned “Yes, Thor. I now have a cat and she seems to be a good judge of character.”  
“What makes you say that?” Thor smiled back as Freya started purring.

“Well she likes you doesn’t she?” Loki questioned with a smirk that melted Thor’s heart a little.

“She does but the real question is will Syn like her?” Thor said as the cat continued to purr.

“I’m sure she will be a little jealous but I think it will be fine.” Thor hoped that Loki was right.

~~~~~

Loki woke up to a fluffy mound in his face. He groaned as Freya mrrowed her disapproval at her pillow moving, “I know but it’s time for me to get up and you probably would like some food wouldn’t you.” As if the cat understood what he was saying she jumped down and strutted out of the room. 

Loki laughed and followed the cat into the kitchen so he could feed her while he showered and got ready for the day. 

Once done with that he heard the familiar noises of his favorite goat, Freya looked at him betrayed from her perch on the back of the couch, “I know I’m not allowed to have other friends.” Loki said to the feline, “You should come meet her.” The cat seemed to huff then jumped down and strutted her way to the door, “Well then if that’s how you do this fine.” 

Loki was at least happy that his cat seemed intelligent. Loki opened the door and braced himself to pick up either a goat or a cat but instead Syn seemed to notice Freya and sniffed at her and wagged her tail. For her part Freya took it then bopped the goat on the nose and Syn made a happy noise and continued to wagging her tail jumping around as if to play. Loki laughed and pulled his phone out, he took a video and sent it to Thor with the text: See, she is a great judge of character. 

Thor sent back a laugh cry emoji and promised to come by and collect his wayward goat. Loki just chuckled and sat on the steps to watch his cat play with the goat that claimed him. Loki knew he wouldn’t have any difficulties settling for the mission as a whole, in fact he hoped that when the mission was over that he could still leave without too much heartbreak.


End file.
